A Prize for a Prince
by kabashley19
Summary: "Why, the prize is the maiden, of course. Surely there can be no better reward?" Thor turned on his heel and strode down the hall. "Good luck, dear brother!" "You are the one who shall need it!" Loki shouted after him. He smiled as he heard Thor's merry laugh echo in the large corridor. Let the game begin.
1. Chapter 1

The world held a golden hue when she opened her eyes. Letting a soft moan rumble in her chest, Kaia looked around and saw gold painted walls, each corner filled with candles burning dimly and giving the room an otherworldly glow. Her eyelids felt heavy as she closed them again, her head spinning and her thoughts jumbled. Had she been drugged? It seemed like the only explanation as to why she didn't remember how she got into this room. She tried to sit up, but her bones felt as if they were made of lead and weighed her down. Panicking, she slowly took in the fact that the most she could do was move her fingers slightly. She flexed them as they lay flat on either side of her and felt the surface she was lying on top of.

_Silk?_

She felt a silk sheet covering her, and she realized suddenly that she was stripped of all clothing. Kaia's eyes darted this way and that, all the while trying to let out a scream that tore at her throat but was held behind her lips that were clamped shut against her will. She was helpless, speechless and naked; she had never felt more frightened in her life.

Suddenly, the unbearable silence was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens," a man's voice said mockingly. "I trust you find your chambers to your liking?"

Kaia's eyes flashed with fear as she looked at the tall, powerful frame that stood at the doorway. He stood out among the gold, dressed in deep greens and blacks, his cat-like smile sending shocks of utter terror through her entire body.

"Don't panic, my dear. You're simply under an enchantment...a spell if you will. I can't have you trying to run off again like you did earlier tonight." He saw the question in her eyes and continued to speak as his smirk grew wider. "You certainly caused quite a stir at dinner; there was not a man present who was not affected by your allure, but you forget that you belong to _me_." He moved closer to the bed she was sprawled out on, and with each step he took Kaia thought of a drum beat that was meant for an execution. She felt his eyes roam her figure, making her think that there was no need for her to be covered at all; she felt like an animal laid out on an altar as a sacrifice. When his eyes met hers again, she trembled with fear. He stared at her as if he was trying to decide how to kill her, for he surely would, she thought. Though her memory was still unclear, she felt a strange pull to him and searched for his face within her mind, having a bizarre feeling that she knew him. "A side effect of this spell is temporary amnesia, which disappears once prompted by an action that will return your memories." He grinned again decadently as he leaned over the bed. "Allow me to refresh your memory for you, Kaia."

His lips pressed against hers and her eyes grew even wider with alarm. She felt warmth slowly spread throughout her, coursing through her veins and collecting in a pool at the pit of her stomach. This had to be another spell, for she would never react this way to a man who held her captive her like this, she thought. But try as she could to fight it, Kaia's body betrayed her to the rush of pleasure she felt from this man's kiss.

She remained even more still than before when he finally moved away from her, a breath escaping from her now open mouth as he smiled with wicked triumph. She scowled at the man before her, her eyes gleaming with rage as she remembered who he was.

"Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki thought that he had surely not done anything so terrible (yet) as to deserve such punishment. Odin had insisted that the entire royal family stay with him today as he listened to the petitions of his subjects, as he sometimes did. He looked to his right and saw Thor stifle a yawn; some future king. Frigga stood faithfully behind Odin, looking sympathetic towards each matter. Loki rolled his eyes when the guard announced the next petitioner, wishing for the day to finally end.

But his interest was suddenly piqued when a girl was brought into the throne room, following a stout nobleman of Asgard.

"My King," the nobleman said with a bow. "I bring a gift from my household to show my enduring adherence to you." He moved away and led the girl forward.

She was most certainly a beauty; tall with voluptuous curves and dark hair that flowed down her back. She was draped in a deep blue velvet dress that seemed like a second skin, leaving very little to the imagination. Her head hung in modesty; ironic, considering her attire. Jewels covered her ears and neck and the gold bangles that hung around her wrists made a slight clinging sound when she moved. The nobleman, Loki thought, obviously dressed her that way to entice and tempt. And it seemed to work, for he looked to Thor and saw a hungry grin on his face. Even Loki had to admit to himself that she was stunning.

"Come closer, my dear," Odin said softly. The girl stepped forward slowly. "Your name?"

She looked to her master for permission and then back to the floor. "Kaia."

"She is a servant in my home, but I offer her to you. I no longer have need of her."

"What talents does she bring to the house of Odin?"

"She can-"

"I sing as well play, your majesty. My parents were gypsies, as am I, but both were revered for their musical talents. They performed in many courts of the noble class," she said with her head still bowed. Odin looked her over, unsure.

"Your majesty, please," the nobleman interjected. "She is a fast learner and can surely be of some use to you. She is prepared to offer _any_ service to which you have need of." His eyes flickered briefly to the princes, whose eyes had widened as they registered his meaning. "Accept her, along with my unwavering loyalty to you."

"I do not have any need for more musicians..."

"But I am sure I can find a place for you with my ladies," Frigga said with a smile. Loki was surprised at his mother; she rarely spoke up once Odin made a decision, but he saw how she looked at Kaia. She looked at Sif the same way; motherly, tenderly and he noticed Kaia was at once relieved. Odin hit the staff against the floor, immediately summoning two guards.

"See that this young lady is taken to the chambers of the Queen's ladies," he ordered them. Loki watched as Kaia turned away from her master, and he couldn't help but notice a smile of liberation appearing on her face. The Lord was ushered out and the royal family was alone once more.

"I can never deny you, my love," Odin said as he reached for Frigga's hand that rested on his shoulder. After another hour or so of petitions, Loki thought he was finally able to spend the day doing what he wished, when Thor strode over to him and clapped him on the back.

"I cannot tell you how glad I am now that we are free from that tedious task of listening to the peasants," he twirled his hammer in the air and caught it with ease. "That gypsy-girl was the only exciting thing to happen."

"She is pretty," Loki said, feigning indifference.

"Pretty? Why, brother, you do her such an injustice by declaring she is merely 'pretty'. She is divine! An exquisite creature. I've never had a gypsy to warm my bed before."

"And you never shall," Loki mocked his elder brother. "She is to be one of mother's ladies, and I hardly think you are her type."

"What? All women fall at the feet of the mighty Thor!" Thor joked as he flexed his muscles. "I suppose _you_ are more 'her type'?"

"Maybe not, but I am certain that I could attract her attention far better than you can, despite my not being built like a Bilgesnipe."

"Ho, ho! You actually believe that she would rather bed you than I?"

"My dear brother," Loki said as he smiled to himself, mischievous green eyes glistening. "You will someday learn that it is not only brawn that can seduce a woman, but cunning."

"Care to make a wager, then?" Thor bellowed. Loki knew he had hit a sensitive spot with Thor, who took pride in his ability to make nearly every woman he met fall in love with him and challenged anyone who questioned otherwise."Let us see whose charms she falls for first."

"How will we determine the victor?"

"Whomever she kisses of her own free shall be the victor. _And_ it must not be a chaste kiss; It must be a kiss of total submission to desire," Loki was amazed as Thor's clear blue eyes darkened with obvious lust at the thought of the gypsy girl. Even Loki felt something tighten in his stomach at the picture of Kaia pressed against his form.

"What is the prize?" He asked, disguising his own craving.

"Why, the prize is the maiden, of course. Surely there can be no better reward?" Thor turned on his heel and strode down the hall. "Good luck, dear brother!"

"_You_ are the one who shall need it!" Loki shouted after him. He smiled as he heard Thor's merry laugh echo in the large corridor.

_Let the game begin._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This story started out as a little dabble, but I think I have a clearer view of where this is headed._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kaia was relieved at once when the guards took her away. Even though she was still a slave, she had never known what it had meant to be free until the Queen requested that she serve her. No longer did she have to spend another night wondering if she would be able to get through another day of being beaten by her master's wife and daughter for what they claimed was disobedience. Nor did she have to suffer the groping hands of her master's sons, or even the master himself. She would be one of the Queens Ladies; no one would _dare_ disrespect her then.

When the guards left her by the golden doors to the Ladies chambers, she felt her throat go dry. With a large creak, the door swung open to reveal at least ten young women sitting around the hearth of a large marble drawing-room. Some were at their embroidery hoops, others were reading aloud and the rest seemed content to lounge about and gossip. Kaia had never seen a more peaceful sight.

At the sound of the door swinging open, every girl in the room turned to look at Kaia, who felt her body turn red with embarrassment. She stood out among the other girls; they were of good breeding, with fair skin that indicated they never spent more than an hour out in the sun, while Kaia's light olive skin made her look like she just came in from the wilderness. It made her self-conscious, and she noticed the stares and whispers from behind the gauzy scarves that the girls had wrapped about their shoulders.

"How may we be of service to you, my dear?" A girl about Kaia's age approached her, her grey eyes raking over her attire (or lack thereof).

"My name is Kaia. I was appointed by the Queen to join her Ladies." The girl's face lit up as she smiled a smile that made Kaia feel like she was home.

"Ah! A new member of our family! Come, come, and sit with us." She ushered two girls away from a bench and bade Kaia to sit down.

"I'm afraid if I do, this dress will tear to shreds," Kaia mused, which caused the girls around her to laugh.

"You have wit. Good. Ama," she called to a honey haired girl. "Gather an appropriate dress for...Kaia, was it? I am Eivi, head of the Queen's Ladies." She bowed her golden blonde head slightly and introduced the other girls and explained their duty. Once she was done, Kaia couldn't help but enquire about Frigga.

"The Queen seems lovely, though I have only met her from afar," Kaia said truthfully.

"She is a good mistress and a wonderful queen. We are very thankful to serve her." Each girl nodded in agreement while Ama returned holding a burgundy dress with bronze edging. Eivi stood and motioned for Ama and Kaia to follow her down a small hallway with at least six doors on either side. "One of the other Ladies was recently married and left some of her dresses behind. You seem to be about the same size, so you may have her clothes and her room." She stopped in front of the third door on the left and let Kaia open it.

"I'm to have my own room?" Kaia asked disbelievingly as she looked about the space in awe. She pointed to the corner where a comfortable-looking mattress was settled. "With my own bed?"

"Of course you will have your own bed! The Queen respects our right to privacy. Sometimes it feels as though she treats us as daughters and not as servants." Eivi saw Kaia's mouth open in shock, and then tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Kaia? Are you alright?"

"I've never had my own bed before. When I was with the caravan, I shared a mat with my mother. In my master's house, I had to share with the other girls and the slave-boys would stay with us. Night after night, their hands would search for the girls, using us until we were too numb to think or feel the pain any longer. But my master didn't care; he would turn a blind eye when his servants were abused, and we would walk about the estate with bruises nearly covering every inch of our bodies, but not being able to do a thing to stop it..."

Ama laid her dainty hand over Kaia's and squeezed gently to comfort as she began to hyperventilate. No tears adorned Kaia's face when she looked up. All that was held there was a hollow look in her gaze that frightened Eivi, and it sent a shiver down Ama's spine; this girl had been through much more than one could even begin to imagine and it had obviously taken its toll. One look in her eyes would tell you that she no longer had any tears to shed and there was nothing in this world she ever weep for again. "Kaia, you have suffered a great deal, but you shall no longer. Here, you will be among family and friends. We will not let anything happen to you."

Kaia managed a small smile before looking at the two Ladies that sat with her. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. Nor the Queen. I must tell her how grateful I am someday."

"We are to accompany her majesty to tonight's feast; perhaps you will have your chance then." Eivi smiled as she backed out of the room. "Ama, let us leave Kaia to dress. We will see you back in the drawing-room to inform you of your duties."

Once they had gone, Kaia dressed in the gown that Ama had given her, though it was slightly tighter than it had initially appeared. The bust of the dress was snug, with her cleavage seeming to strain against the material, and the bodice acted as a loose corset, but she was comfortable and she looked like a proper lady. To her, that was good enough. She had removed every ounce of jewelry she wore, feeling as if she had shackles removed once she was finished and moved to the small mirror that sat on her dresser. She frowned at what she saw. Her eyes had been painted heavily with a light blue and lined thickly with kohl and her cheeks and lips were nearly the same colour red. She looked like a harlot! She drove her hands into the cool water that was in her washing bowl and frantically scrubbed her face as if she was cleansing herself of her old life. When she was done, a familiar sight smiled back at her in the form of her true face. She sighed as she looked at the shape of her eyes and mouth; she looked so much like her mother. Feeling secure in her own skin for the first time in a long time, Kaia left her former self behind.

When she returned to the group of Ladies she tossed the blue dress into the fire so she may never have to look at it again, and they looked at her happily as she watched the flames grow.

"You look impeccable, Kaia!" A giggly girl named Roslyn rushed to her side and sat down beside her as Kaia positioned herself near the hearth. "We must watch over you tonight; with your beauty, you may even catch Thor's eye, and there's no telling what mischief you can get into with _him_." The other girls surrounding them broke out into a peal of knowing giggles. Kaia looked at each one, puzzled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"We've all been caught in a secret alcove with Thor when we thought no one was looking," Ama said, blushing. "He's notorious for cavorting with the ladies of the court. You will fall head over heels for him and before you even have the chance to wonder why, you'll find yourself in his embrace."

"And then there's Loki," Eivi spoke his name in a reverenced whisper.

"What is the danger with him?" Kaia asked, intrigued.

"That's just it; no one knows. He walks about the palace with a strange look on his face, like he's holding a secret that he refuses to share with anyone else. Sometimes it seems as if he's from another realm." An eerie silence overcame the girls as some shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I have no intention of inviting the advances of Thor or Loki."

"Good. But it's not that anyone has never _tried_ to gain his favour. The man is no match for Thor, it's true, but there is something about that prince that makes women draw to him like a moth to a flame. But Loki has never makes any advances to _anyone_. It's odd; there has yet to be a girl to catch his eye."

"Maybe Kaia will be the one to break the curse that looms over him," Roslyn said as she draped her arm around Kaia's shoulders. "With a face like yours, he'd be a fool not to at least glance your way."

Kaia blushed and straightened so she sat tall and proud. "I have had my fill of men having their way with me. Now that I am a Lady, I will not submit to anyone's attention, even if they are a prince of Asgard."

Eivi nodded, considering Kaia's declaration. "You are strong. But my mother had a saying when I was a child: 'One never knows what will happen when the wind picks up'." She smiled at Kaia as though she knew something that the others did not, but it was quickly replaced with a firm eye. "Now, as for your duties..."

Each Lady had a different skill that was used when the Queen saw fit; Frigga liked her Ladies to present themselves as accomplished young women, as to reflect herself. Kaia was relieved to see that there were only two other musicians among the others.

"You dance as well? Wonderful! The Queen will be most pleased. She enjoys music and art in all its forms. We are sometimes asked to perform during banquets, so be prepared if she calls upon you to demonstrate your talents."

"I have only ever known the gypsy customs. I do not know any court dances or songs."

"You will learn, in time. Rika will help you." She gestured to an auburn haired girl who sat hunched over a pile of sheet music. "When we are among royal guests, we must act as extended beings of the Queen; it is our task to ensure that everyone who sees us knows that Her Highness is well-respected and beloved by her servants." A loud bell chimed from somewhere in the palace, signalling that the banquet was about to begin. "Ladies, we attend the Queen."

Kaia stood on wobbly knees, terrified at the thought of finally speaking with the Queen face-to-face as the other Ladies gathered their shawls and filed out of the doors in twos.

They made their way to the Queen's chambers, standing in a line once they entered the room. Frigga emerged from her dressing room, stunningly dressed in gold and bronze and Kaia felt pride swell in her chest in knowing she served such a beautiful Queen.

"My Ladies," Frigga extended her arms as if she would embrace each girl at once. "You are all looking lovely this evening." She walked by each girl, looking over their outfits approvingly. Kaia held her breath once the Queen stopped at her and regarded her curiously until she finally recognized her. "Kaia! Oh, you look divine. Your face is even more beautiful now that you removed that face-paint you wore earlier...much more natural."

Kaia let out a small breath and smiled. "It is you who are beautiful, my Queen. You have a kind soul, and I thank you for all you have done for me." Frigga laid a gentle hand on Kaia's shoulder.

"You need not thank me. It was the least I could do after seeing that boor of a nobleman who brought you here. I trust the other girls have made you feel welcome?"

"I feel at home already, your Highness."

"Good. Now, let us to the feast. The All-Father does not tolerate tardiness." Frigga led the way to the dining hall, trailed by her Ladies. Ama came to stand beside Kaia and discreetly pointed out each of the guests who had already began to fill the room.

"There's Thor," Ama said and Kaia followed her gaze to see the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was broad-shouldered, broad chested and his golden hair seemed to shimmer as he reared his head back and let out a bellowing laugh. He was a giant among the other men that were there. Ama was right; no man could hold a torch to Thor. He turned his head as the Ladies came into view, but his clear blue eyes sparkled when he cast his gaze on Kaia. She felt a blush stain her cheeks and looked away when he smiled and winked at her.

Roslyn had come up to the other side of Kaia and pointed to another man at the other side of the room. He stood in a circle of guests, seeming to ignore what they were saying. He was tall, but slender as Thor was robust, his jet-black hair slicked back to expose his pale skinned face that held angular but oddly handsome features. He looked bored but entertained at the same time, his turquoise gaze skimming across every face in the room. Kaia felt a chill in her bones when his eyes met hers. She didn't blush nor did she look away; she held his gaze as if she were mesmerized by him but also terribly, terribly frightened. He smiled a cat-like smile before turning to his guests once more.

"Who did you say that was?" She asked, her voice seeming to be out of her control.

"Loki. Striking, isn't he?"Roslyn adjusted her shawl around her delicate creamy shoulders and flickered her eyelashes at Thor. "Do you suppose Thor would want some company tonight?"

Before Kaia could answer her, Odin appeared and the meal began.


	4. Chapter 4

The guests had filed into the hall after dinner where Odin had called for drinking and dancing. The Ladies dispersed to other guests, entertaining them with stories or gossip and convincing some to dance. Kaia, unused to such a large crowd, made her way to the edge of the room and leaned against the wall. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm the sudden rush of anxiety that washed over her. Maybe if she stayed very still, no one would notice she was there.

When Kaia had seated at the table earlier, she felt every eye on her. Never before had she experienced the searing heat of jealousy that seemed to radiate off of every woman in the room, save the Ladies and the Queen. She didn't want to feel that again, so she tried to make herself invisible once dinner was finished.

She still had her eyes closed when she felt a presence beside her. Cautiously peering through her eyelashes, she saw a woman standing before her. She was the most beautiful woman Kaia had ever seen; incredibly tall with long dark hair that curled at her waist, wearing a deep green gown lined with silver attached to silver bands that clasped around her upper arms and wrists. Her lovely hazel eyes regarded Kaia thoughtfully.

"No use in hiding. Everyone has already seen you," she said. Her voice was strong and friendly and her expression was curious. "And it's not hard to see why. You truly do stand out."

"That's inconvenient, since I wish to blend in," Kaia replied. The woman laughed.

"You cannot; I've tried for most of my life. But instead of trying to fight it, I've used it to my advantage." She bowed her head to a passerby and turned back to Kaia with a smirk. "No one suspects a beautiful woman to be so skilled in the art of war. Their ignorance is my best weapon."

"War?" Kaia questioned. Another nobleman passed the pair and acknowledged the woman by her name, making Kaia's eyes widen in surprise. "You are the Lady Sif?"

"Yes, I am. And now that you know my name, I should like to know yours."

"I-My name in Kaia." Sif set the goblet she was holding down on a table and held out her hand. "I have heard many stories about you, my lady. My mother was a great admirer of yours."

"Really? Well, I'm sure I would love to meet her one day." Sif noticed a dark look flash in Kaia's eyes before she looked away. "I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

Kaia shook her head and smiled brightly, but Sif saw it was half-hearted. When she was about to question why, Roslyn came running up to the two of them, her face flushed with excitement.

"Kaia! The Queen calls for you!" She turned to Sif. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not wish to disturb you."

"No need to worry. I shall some along as well; I have not had the chance to visit with her Highness today."

When they reached Frigga, she was seated with Odin, who laughed merrily at the joke of a nobleman who was waving his arms in the air as if some invisible being had captured him. He smiled when he saw the young women approaching him.

"Ah, Sif! You are more lovely each time I see you, and therefore more dangerous. And who is this you have brought with you?"

"My King, you remember Kaia, do you not?" Frigga reminded him before she turned back to the pair. "You had mentioned that you are a musician. Would you entertain us, my dear? Ama spoke of your gypsy songs and it would please me to hear you perform."

Kaia opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out to decline the Queen's request.

"I am sure she has no greater pleasure, your Highness," Sif said as she bowed and lightly took Kaia by the arm and began leading her to the centre of the room where the musicians played. Kaia was at once brought out of her reverie once they had stopped and glared at Sif. "Don't look at me like that. The Queen requested it of you, and now you must play," Sif scolded good-naturedly. "Besides, it's better to get it over with now. You have your pick of any instrument you see before you, and I shall sit right here to give you encouragement, should you decide to flee." Sif squeezed Kaia's hand with affection and placed herself on a stool directly in front of Kaia, who instantly felt her confidence return as the music died down. _After all, is this any different than any other performance I had ever given before_, she thought as she sat at a large bronze harp. _Of course it is! This is the court of Asgard!_

Her fingers trembled as she ran them across the strings of the harp lightly, the sound immediately bringing everyone's attention to her. She closed her eyes and searched through her mind for the appropriate song that she should play, when she suddenly felt herself strumming without even thinking and her voice rose clear and loud.

_My love is gone from sight,_

_My love, from me, did part._

_But though I shall never see him again,_

_I hold love in my heart._

_For there he shall always forever be,_

_And I know that, come what may,_

_Upon the throne of my soul he shall sit,_

_Even after my dying day._

_Here is but a passing glance_

_Where lovers meet by fate,_

_And I shall sing and play and dance_

_For my heart, for him, shall always wait._

She closed her eyes once she was finished and sat still in the silence that surrounded her. When she finally raised her head, she saw the Queen close to tears and was immediately seized with terror. She stood from her seat and hung her head, waiting to be reprimanded.

"My Queen, I am sorry to cause you distress," she said quickly, her voice unsteady. When she looked up, the Queen was standing before her, tears freely falling down her face. Frigga placed her hand underneath Kaia's chin, and smiled warmly.

"No, no, Kaia. You sang so beautifully, so...effortless. I heard every emotion in your voice; the pain the love the longing. Many times I felt this way when the Allfather went to war and never have I heard something that so expressed the love I feel for him. Thank you, my dear." She began applauding, and soon the entire room exploded in applause, which nearly made Kaia faint with relief. A crowd gathered around Kaia, each declaring their pleasure in the Queen's new songbird.

Loki watched as people swarmed around Kaia. He observed her face as she grew more terrified with each person who approached her; it was as if she withdrew into herself and became like a caged animal, desperate for escape. But she stood and endured despite her fear, which he found admirable. He moved around the outside circle of the mob, still watching her every move. She stiffened suddenly and then looked straight at him. He held his head high and stared back at her, feeling somewhat uneasy that she returned his gaze so boldly, but he dared not show it. No one ever looked at him as she did then; her face was a mask of unnerving calm and her dark brown eyes seemed to hold every secret of the cosmos. He unexpectedly felt the desire to grab her by the shoulders and shake her senseless until everything she knew came pouring out of her lovely shaped mouth, but kept his arms to his side and his hands balled into fists so tight, his knuckles turned white. He would be damned if she would win this little game of who would look away first, and kept his eyes locked with hers but with more strain than he'd like to admit.

Before he felt as if he would finally give in, Thor came into view. He had never been more grateful to see his elder brother as he moved to stand in between Kaia and himself, completely blocking Kaia from his view. He used the opportunity to move away and compose himself. He was Loki, Prince of Asgard, and he was not to be intimidated by some common gypsy slave. He dared one last look at her over his shoulder but she was lost among the crowd, much to his relief. He shook his head and straightened to his full height, wearing his own mask once more.


End file.
